


Call Me Son One More Time

by Josselyn



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josselyn/pseuds/Josselyn





	Call Me Son One More Time

Alexander was usually a man of many words but he could do nothing more than stare in disbelief at the newest grave in the cemetery. The headstone bared a name Alexander never wanted to see in this form. The name of the only person who Alexander could even think of calling a father figure. Not that he ever admitted it. Alexander remembered yelling at Washington many times for calling him a son. He had always been hesitant to form such a relationship with the president of all people. His biological father didn’t set the best example for what one should be. Alexander silently knelt down next to Washingtons’ headstone, gently placing a single flower on it. “Sir,” he began shakily, “I would give you a speech but I’m afraid that wouldn’t be enough. I can’t go without speaking my mind for too long however. I’m sure you remember this fact about me. You were always kind to me even if I wasn’t. Why you called me, such a stubborn and prideful man, something as honorary as a son I will never understand but...” It was then that the tears he had held back for days were let out in full force. A few landed on the tombstone, right on the soft blue petals of the flower Alexander had put there. “Please,” he begged quietly, “call me son one more time.”

 

Alexander was usually a man of many words but he could do nothing more than stare in disbelief at the beautiful field of flowers around him. Birds sang softly in tall trees, small fish swam happily in the gently flowing river and the grass was lusciously green. Contrary to what he had imagined many times, none of his loved ones were there. At least not yet. A few minutes of aimlessly wandering through the field and wondering if this was in fact a twisted version of hell. Beauty all around you but nobody to share it with. Soon enough however, footsteps rushed up to him. Alexander turned around to see a smiling young man, clearly no over than thirty. He stopped in front of Alex and looked lovingly at him. He spoke only one word, but that was enough. With just that one word, Alexander knew who it was.  
“Son.”


End file.
